Remembering Sunday
by Cariad-456
Summary: Angst, with a happy and fluffy ending. Well, what do you expect from Jack and Ianto?
1. Chapter 1

**-Just an angsty fic I wrote, it does get happier, This first chapter is loosely based around the lyrics of All Time Lows ''Remembering Sunday" which is one of my favourite songs. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Next 2 chapters up as soon as I can :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

He woke up from dreaming, if you could call it that, and put on his shoes. He realized he had fell asleep in his clothes again and wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol intoxicated him. Ianto looked at the clock. 2 in the bloody morning. He needed to get out. He had this overwhelming urge to go for a walk

He walked out his door and starting making his way past shops and houses, aimlessly wondering around. He hadn't been sober for days. He leaned into the breeze, feeling the cool air on his face was good. He was overheating fast, his heart pounding. He started remembering Sunday. The last Sunday he had with Jack. He fell to his knees. The ground felt hard cold and wet and Ianto could feel the rain seeping through his trousers to his scrapped knees. Last Sunday Jack was with Ianto. They had breakfast together but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.

He looks up from the soaked floor… Now the place seems familiar to him. He suddenly saw Jack pulling on his hands with a devilish grin, He led him deep into the woods to his left, and always the tease Jack left him dying to get in.

He couldn't do or look at anything without being reminded of his stupid American boss. Ianto looked up at the sky, alcohol fogging his head. He screams out to the clouds.

"Forgive me in trying to find...''

Well Ianto didn't really know what he was trying to find. He'd given up looking for Jack. Then he realised what he was looking for. Kneeling on the floor in the middle of nowhere, Ianto Jones was looking for a purpose. A reason to live if you like.

''Forgive me I'm trying to find. My calling I'm calling at night.''

Ianto got up frantically. The alcohol had really started to take effect; he heard a drumming noise in his head as he walked up to a woman standing silently. He didn't know it was Tosh, he was too drunk and it was too dark.

Tosh felt a lump build in her throat as she looked her friend, her heart broken friend. It's the second time Tosh had seen Ianto like this and she hated it. The incident with Lisa was enough to be able to cope with.

Ianto staggered up to what he thought was stranger. He could hardly keep his eyes open, his words came out slurred and with his thick welsh accent Tosh struggled to understand him.

"I don't mean to be a bother"

That was Ianto, out of his head drunk and grieving, yet still being polite.

"But have you seen this guy?" He continues, swaying back and forth in the rain, tripping over his own feet. For a moment Tosh is scared that he will fall. Before she can comment or lend a hand to help, Ianto carries on.

"He's been running through my dreams… and it's driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna' ask him to marry me." Ianto's words were all slurred together and the rain was coming down hard, but Tosh didn't have to be a genius to see the hurt in Ianto's half closed eyes, the pain in his voice.

Ianto really did want to spend the rest of his life with Jack, even if the immortal couldn't spend his with Ianto. Tosh opens her mouth to say something, anything, but Ianto still isn't finished.

"Even though he doesn't believe in love. I'm determined to call his bluff." Tosh silently cursed Captain Jack Harkness. It seemed to be obvious to everyone but Ianto that the captain was head over heels. Ianto was too modest for his own good.

"Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling my gut.'' Ianto is shouting now, screaming almost. He doubles over and old his stomach. He's in pain, like a thousand rats are eating him from the inside out. He remembered feeling this about Lisa, now Jack. How could he go on like this?

Ianto's shouts are waking the neighbours. Unfamiliar faces pop out of nearby windows as he screams and he cries. Now he's only denied. He's dying to get inside a warm bed. A warm soft bed with strong American arms wrapped around him protectively. It's the only way Ianto can get to sleep; his double bed seems 10 times bigger without Jack. He's 10 times more alone.

Ianto screams at their judging faces and cries out again

"Forgive me I'm trying to find. My calling I'm calling at night. I don't means to be a bother but have you seen this guy? He's been running through my dreams. And it's driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask him to marry me."

Tosh sighs. Even drunk Ianto has a way with words and a better memory than half of the population of Wales. She cursed Jack again for leaving him. No one in their right mind would leave behind a man like the one stood in front of her.

The neighbours didn't know what was going on. They thought Ianto had just been dumped. One man sighs loudly and shouts back

"He's moved away!" trying to get Ianto to leave. He didn't care; he went back to bed hoping the disturbance was over

Ianto sighs and sits on the wet floor again. He looks up letting the cool rain drip down his face. Funny how it rained all day. He didn't think much of it then, now it's starting to all makes sense.

"All of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavour, to find my forever…where ever he may be" Ianto whispers to the woman, who he still doesn't realize is Toshiko. She just looks at her friend, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to make everything okay again. She leans down to put a protective and comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Suddenly Ianto jumps off and runs into the woods, stumbling slightly but still easily able to get far away and quickly. Tosh runs off after him screaming his name. She wouldn't be able cope if Ianto hurt himself whilst she was supposed to be taking care of him.

"I'm not coming back!" Ianto screams. He means it. His intention was to run and never stop.

"I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to see what he thinks about me."

What nobody else had yet to see, was that Ianto thought it was his entire fault that Jack left. He had betrayed him. He saw Lisa and helped opened the rift. Jack was shot and Ianto played a hand in that. Could he blame Jack for leaving?

Tosh was still desperately calling out to Ianto trying to get him to slow down.

"I'm mixed up; I'll be blunt now the rain is just washing him out of my head, and out of my mind." Ianto said to himself. He started to slow down slightly to stand in the rain.

He walked just a little further and came to a ditch. A big one, at least a 20 foot drop down, it was enough. If he was lucky it would kill him instantly, but it was unlikely. He just hoped no one would find him for a good while. He peered over the edge and started to feel a little queasy. He came looking for his calling and couldn't find it. So in Ianto's mind this was the only option left. Nobody would miss him; no one would even notice that he was gone. Jack would go on living his life how he should, to the full and with any one he wanted.

Ianto swayed forwards and backwards as memories of him and Jack flashed through his head. The first time they had met he had saved Jack form that weevil, but if any one asked of course he didn't need saving. Then when they caught Myfanwy, Ianto denied he felt anything when Jack was a hair breath away, but he knew he'd fall for Jack the moment he met him. He loved that coat. He remembered the 'harassment', as Ianto liked to call it, at work. He would never file a complaint though. He liked it too much.

He remembered staying at Jacks house after their camping trip in the country. He must have woken up screaming and shaking at least 50 times, but Jack was always there. Whispering sweet nothings and holding him tight till he fell back asleep again…

A tear fell of Ianto's nose and fell 20 feet. Jack was gone now. Suddenly memories of Jack holding that gun to his head after they found Lisa came to play in Ianto's mind. He could feel the barrel on his head and it sent him teetering forward till half of his feet were hanging off the edge.

He looked down, and the space between him and floor seemed to get bigger and smaller every second. He sighed deeply. Two people he'd loved had left him now. Torchwood was killing him. Everyone said that no one would reach past 30. The 26 year old laughed to himself lightly. This was slightly different…

He loved his job keeping an eye on the world. "The 21st century is where everything changes" and all that malarkey. Not that Ianto would get to this oh so drastic change that Jack goes on and on about.

Another tear falls slowly down his face and drops to the bottom of the ditch. Ianto's sighs as he simply stands and watches the clouds move in the dark night sky. He hears the woman's voice still calling out but she's yet to find Ianto.

Tosh is wondering about aimlessly in the god forsaken woodland. She swears to herself desperately trying to find Ianto. Then she has an idea and nearly kicks herself for not thinking of it earlier.

Ianto always has his com system on him. Tosh pulls out her trusty tracking device and punches in Ianto's name then starts to follow the dotted line from one square that indicated her location, and Ianto's square. She thanked the God's as he wasn't too far away, however Ianto hadn't moved in a while, she prayed she wasn't too late. She prayed that Ianto wouldn't end up hurting himself, which was inevitable in the state he was in.

She runs as quickly as her legs can carry her, jumping over logs and rocks, hitting branches and leaves out the way, she can see Ianto now, he's just standing there.

Then Tosh sees him fall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She screams out and clicks her comm.

"OWEN!"

The muffled reply was unwelcoming, yet the concern in his voice was clear

"Tosh it's 3 in the fucking morning, what on earth is wrong?"

"No time to explain, I'm sending you my location. Ianto's hurt get here now!''

There was no reply as the medic frantically jumped out of bed, pulled on the first item of clothing he could find and grabbed his ever handy medic kit, ran to his SUV nearly tripping up along the way and followed the dotted line his Satnav told him. He was jumping up and down in his seat flingers tapping along the steering wheel praying he would be fast enough as he ran his 5th red light.

Tosh ran over to where she saw Ianto disappear. She hopes she'd be able to hear screams…which is better than the deathly silence she got when getting closer.

She sees Ianto lying in the bottom of the ditch and her breath catches in her throat. Her tracking device falls to the floor with a thud. At this moment she mentally vowed that if she ever see's Captain Jack Harkness again he would have her to deal with.

She evaluates the area closely and sees a way to climb down the ditch to Ianto without falling; at least she hopes she won't fall. She slowly makes her way down carefully, almost slipping on a few stray branches and making a real mess of her hands which were now bleeding a lot, but she didn't care. She'd get to Ianto even if it killed her. He was her friend, she's sometimes stay late in the hub if Jack wasn't around and he'd make her one of his orgasmic mugs of coffee and they'd just sit and talk about anything. Tears started to form in her eyes but she blinked them back violently. She couldn't afford to lose her vision right now.

She glances over her shoulder to the floor, not much further now and she realizes that she could _probably _jump the rest.

Closing her eyes tight she jumps away from the side she was desperately clinging on to and mili seconds later she lands on the floor with a huff next to Ianto. She jumps up quickly and pushed her fingers to Ianto's neck. She lets go a breath she didn't know she was holding as he felt, a very weak, pulse.

A screech of burning tires signaled Owens arrival. He practically fell out of the SUV, medical kit in one hand and tracker in the other. The red dots indicated that Tosh should be right next to him. His heart nearly leapt out of this throat as he saw Tosh's PDA on the floor by his feat.

"OWEN, DOWN HERE!"

Owen never thought he'd be happier to hear the technological genius' voice. He walking in the direction of the voice and came to a ditch, he looked down and saw an unconscious Ianto, clothes ripped and a pretty bloody head. And Tosh lying next to him, even from all the way up there he could tell that she'd been crying.

Owen focuses on the slow rise and fall of Ianto's chest.

He was still breathing.

Just.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter and the one before it have been pretty short, but the next, final chapter I hope rounds things of nicely :)**

* * *

Half an hour later Ianto was lying on the autopsy table with needles jabbed into him and a drip to keep him hydrated. Owens analysis showed he had 3 cracked ribs, a twisted ankle and after the doctor stitched his head back together he declared Ianto would awake with 'a bitching head ache' as he put it.

"So, what happened?" Owen asked cautiously, Tosh got back to the hub and threw herself into the work. They had been putting of talking about Ianto whilst he slept.

"I don't know. He was drunk. He just fell I guess." Tosh shuddered as the scene replayed in her head, one minute he was there, the next he wasn't.

"Well there was a significant amount of alcohol in his blood. Not like tea boy to get drunk." Owen stated.

"Jack's been gone for a while now…" Tosh trailed off. Owen just seemed to think they had the occasional office shag. Tosh knew it was more, she could see it both their eyes.

"Oh. You think he's pretty hung up on that?"

"What do you think Owen? Jack didn't even say goodbye" Tosh's voice cracked. She looked over at Ianto and tears started to form. He looked so young. So vulnerable.

Owen grunted but decided that both Jack and Ianto would be getting an earful if he saw them both again.

A few hours later Gwen turned up.

"All right guys, Owen you're in early…IANTO? Where's that damn kid, Make me a cof..." She was cut off when she rounded the corner to see Owen changing Ianto's drip in the autopsy bay.

"Ianto's a bit pre-occupied Gwen. Go make your own bloody coffee" Owen spat.

Gwen rushed over to Ianto

"Oh pet, oh what happened, why didn't you call?" Owen and Tosh rolled their eyes at her crude attempt of caring for Ianto.

"He was drunk, took a bit of a fall. It was 3 in the morning, didn't want to disturb you just for 'this damn kid' " Owen mocked her.

Gwen shot daggers at Owen before looking back at Ianto.

"Not like him to get smashed." Gwen said bluntly.

"Jack's been gone for a while. You know they used to shag." Owen was being equally as blunt. He didn't particularly want her in his area whilst trying to check Ianto's blood pressure etc. etc.

Gwen scoffed.

Owen looked up quickly and shot her a glare so cold, it could freeze water. She turned her head back to Ianto quickly to hide her slight smirk.

"So… who's making coffee?" Gwen said idly.

A bang smash and grunt came from Tosh's direction a few seconds later the petite Asian woman was looking over the barrier at Gwen.

"Ianto is seriously hurt and all you care about is your god damn coffee! You haven't even asked if he's okay, or if he's going to come back." Tosh was shrieking now. She couldn't bare the sight of Gwen near her friend.

A small cough came from behind Toshiko. Everyone whirled around to see where and who it had come from.

"Hey kids. Did you miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! kind off a long one, but I hope you like. Reviews make me happy :) **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Jack put his hand on Tosh's shaking shoulder, but the petite Asian woman shrugged him off and retreated back to her desk.

"JACK!" Gwen squealed. She stumbled up the stairs almost tripping up, she stopped just in front of Jack fluttering her eye lashes and smiling, showing off her gap between her teeth, on any other given day Jack would have paid her some attention.

He smiled tightly and tried to edge past her, but she was having none of it.

"How long have you been standing there Jack?" She laughed nervously. She silently hoped that he hadn't heard anything, her boss seemed to have some kind of feelings for the tea boy, she wasn't sure how strong they were yet, but she was about to find out.

"Long enough" Jack said taking his eyes off the sleeping Welshman for the first time, fixing Gwen deathly glare. He pushed past her making his way down to Ianto's side.

"What happened?" Jack asked Owen.

"He fell, about 15 feet I think, twisted ankle, bruised ribs and a concussion. He'll be fine" Owen didn't look at Jack. He kept his answer as blunt as possible.

Jack grimaced and pulled up a stool, he ran his hands through Ianto's dishevelled hair.

Owen coughed to get Jacks attention

"There was, well. He'd been drinking, quite a lot going by his blood sample" Owen said casually.

Jack grimaced again; Ianto hadn't got properly drunk since the night after Lisa.

"Not like him…" Jack said idly

Owen dropped the tray he had with the bowl of water and assorted tools he used to fix up Ianto with a crash. He sighed loudly. Jack looked up at Owen for the first time. He looked exhausted, angry and just fed up.

"You've been gone for a month Jack. No good bye, nothing you just left. Ianto thought it was his fault you know? What did you expect exactly?" Owen stalked off up the stairs and stopped at the top and looked back down to Jack.

"You know, whatever you two got up to alone. It had some kind of impact on Ianto, emotionally surprise surprise. You must have known that? It was written all over his face." And with that Owen stalked up to go get a well-deserved and much needed beer.

Jack looked back at Ianto and took his hand into his and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He'd never thought about it before, but Ianto really was beautiful. He was lovely funny; he knew all of Jack's stupid problems and accepted them as his own. He fought back tears as he cursed himself for it to take for something awful like this to happen to Jack to realize just how perfect Ianto was. In all honesty Jack knew just how amazing Ianto was and that was it. He knew just how easily Jack could fall for someone like him and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't deal with loving and loosing again. Now he finally saw that it was impossible not to fall for Ianto Jones, and there was no point at all in denying it.

"Please come back Ianto. I was stupid. Life is long, and you are perfection. Come back to me, I'll take you on dates. I'll treat you like a prince." He pressed Ianto's hand to his lips once again and a single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Jack, the hopeless romantic? I think it has a nice ring to it." The reply was weak and husky, but it was still the beautiful welsh vowels that Jack loved so much.

"Ianto!" Jack jumped out his seat and looked into the stormy blue eyes he'd dreamed of for a year. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? OWEN!"

Owen came running down the stairs checking all sorts of machines and shinning a small torch into Ianto's eye.

"Well, I'm sending you home. No walking on that ankle for a few days, and you'll want to lie down with those ribs and the bitching head ache you'll have. I'll say you'll be good as new in 2 weeks, 3 weeks tops." Owen smiled wheeled away the machines and checked the bandages and stiches. What nobody heard was the "Then Gwen can get her bloody coffee" that was muttered under the doctors breath afterwards.

Jack helped Ianto up, supporting most of his weight and led him towards the cog wheel door, before they left Jack asked Tosh to call him if it was urgent. He also got a small glimpse of Gwen scowling at him and Ianto, he shrugged it off. Right now his main priority was getting Ianto home.

When they pulled up at Ianto's flat after the silent trip Jack helped Ianto to his flat and set him down on his bed. He looked him up and down and sighed. His suit was torn up and covered in dirt and blood.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said smiling lightly taking a seat next to Ianto. He put his head in his hands and took 3 deep breaths; he then felt a hand on his back rubbing soothingly.

"This isn't your fault Jack. I just fell, hell I can't even remember it. I was well a truly pissed." Ianto joked lightly. He wanted to be mad at Jack, but he just couldn't. He was too happy to see him again. Too overjoyed to have woken up with him by his side, but he could tell something was wrong. He could see it in Jack's eyes. Something had happened whilst he was away. Something bad.

"And why were you 'well and truly pissed' Ianto?" Jack mimicked looking up at the Welshman.

"Yeah, because of me." He said after a silence, putting his head back into his palms.

"I was being silly. I knew you wouldn't of left if it was important, Cardiff needs you too much….where did you go Jack?" Ianto didn't want to talk about him right now, he needed to know what happened to the man he had fallen for. He wanted to make that pain in his eyes go away.

"I went to see my doctor. You see, it was a month for you. It was a whole year for me Ianto. I was tortured and killed so many times, but you kept me fighting the dark. You kept me coming back"

Ianto didn't know what to say, how does someone reply to something like that? He thought back to what his mam used to tell him 'actions speak louder than words' she used to say.

Ianto leaned in, ignoring the pain in his rips and kissed Jack on the lips. It was like no kiss they'd ever had before. It was full of need and love and emotion.

Over the night Jack managed to get Ianto out of his ruined suit and into something more comfortable, he made him soup and coffee, which was nothing compared to Ianto's standards but it was the thought behind it that meant most.

The two lay together all night as Jack told Ianto everything that happened in the year that never was. Ianto simply listened and held him tight, the pain forgotten as the industrial strength painkillers started to take effect.

Ianto knew that everything was going to be different now, everything was going to be better now that he had Jack.

-FIN-


End file.
